


The Miracle Being

by NovaPSB



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk what au you would call this, Imprisonment, Light Angst, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, OC, Reassuring Cole, War Au?, Worried Jay, different POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaPSB/pseuds/NovaPSB
Summary: As a Miracle, she's stuck as an observer. Forever watching from a distance, barely able to interact or change anything.So what will she do when she runs into a small, brown-haired boy, looking for help to save his friend?
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Kudos: 2





	The Miracle Being

Jay was running, he didn’t know where to but he had to run. He ran around trees, trying to escape his chasers. He screamed as his leg caught on a log, sending him flying onto the ground, covering his body in leaves, hiding him from view.  
He lay completely still, not moving a single bone in his body, or taking a single breath as he heard loud voices and footsteps run past him, barely missing him. As soon as he couldn’t hear anything, he got up turned around and ran the other way. Still hiding in the trees to avoid any stragglers seeing him and alerting the others.  
He ran until he reached a clearing, in which he ran straight into someone, sending them both tumbling.

“Watch it!” He yells, scrambling to his feet. Only then does he notice the pure white hair and pale skin of the other person, not to mention the golden ink swirling around their skin. “Oh crap, your a Miracle” he gasps, hand coming to cover his mouth.  
He had only heard stories about Miracles. White and gold creatures that don’t age and don’t die, they only observe and occasionally interact.

“No duh, weirdo” She replied, getting herself standing before standing to walk away.

“Wait!” He all but yells, chasing after her.

“What!?” She snaps at him, “I’m a Miracle, not a goddamn friend of yours, so stop chasing me around” This makes him pause.

“Hold up a second, you know I’ve been trying to find you?” He asks, a look of exasperation on the Miracles face.

“I’m a Miracle, I can see certain futures, it’s what I do” She explained, “Now what do you want?”

Jay pauses for a few seconds, hesitating due to her tone.  
“I-I need you to help me save my friend” He stampers, quickly getting to the point.

The Miracle just looks at him “And why should I do that kid? I need a reason if I want to perform a miracle you know”.

Jay falls to his knee’s right in front of her “Please, we were stuck in an enemy camp and he let himself be captured in order to let me escape” His eyes started glossing over in a thin layer of tears.  
“He told me to run, he told me that he’d be fine but I know that he won’t, he’s probably being punished right now and it’s my fault. I should have been stronger but I was scared”

The Miracle placed a hand on his head to shut him up, he looked up at her,  
“It was bold of you to try to find me, the fact that you did means that the goddess wants me to help you” she explained “Come with me” she stood up and gestured for him to follow as she started walking through the bushes.  
Jay quickly followed suit and soon found himself following her to a small house in a serene lake, the house surrounded on each side by tall rock, the entrance covered by vines.

It was so peaceful, completely different from the war happening throughout the rest of the world.  
For the time in years, Jay could say that he was at peace, he was calm. The Miracle walked to the house, going inside, Jay following her closely.  
She walked over to the centre where a workbench sat with many different ingredients.  
Miracles were magical beings but they still needed time and ingredients as they were still a form of a witch.  
She took a few minutes of gathering materials, mixing a brew and then saying some magic words.  
“Go outside” was all she said as she finished, turning around to clean up the mess she made.

Jay did as she said and left the small house, going back outside to the oasis. He saw a figure enter from the hidden entrance, he froze up, realising who it was.  
“Cole!” He shouted, running up to the man, who was bruised and battered, but alive. He engulfed him into a kiss as soon as he was in arms reach.

They both pulled back after a few seconds “Jay? Love, where are we, what happened?”.

Jay smiled and kissed him again, “I found one Cole, I found a Miracle, she helped me, us”  
It was then that Cole saw the pale figure at the door of the small house.

The Miracle had grown fond of Jay, and quickly Cole, so she allowed them to stay with her, at least until Cole had healed completely. They had asked her to come with them, she had to refuse. A Miracle can’t live with humans, not more then she has too.

She watched as they left, back home to their friends. That is the life of a Miracle, eternally alone, but she could dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are welcome.
> 
> Please let me know if there's anything you think could be improved or if you notice any mistakes.


End file.
